Honey Lemon
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Memang, tidak perlu dipungkiri, penampilan, kecantikan, ketampanan, selalu jadi dasar penilaian manusia yang nomor satu. Tapi, Kimura yang sudah belajar untuk menghargai orang lebih dari tampang belaka, bisa melihat kecantikan tersendiri pada sosok seorang Sumire Hara. /Set after main plot /crackpair: Kimura x Hara


_Dedicated for my OTP XDD_

* * *

 **Honey Lemon**  
 _August 25_ _th_ _2015  
_ by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

Sudah hal yang alami bagi seorang gadis untuk membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan yang lain. Tapi tidak ada yang suka dibanding-bandingkan _oleh orang lain_. Sumire Hara berusaha tidak memikirkannya—lagipula, tidak ada yang bisa dibandingkan dengan dirinya dan gadis secantik Yukiko Kanzaki.

Hara bukan karakter berhati sempit seperti itu, tidak. Hara berhati lembut dan keibuan, lebih mudah baginya mengagumi kelebihan seseorang daripada mengiri. Baginya Yukiko seperti adik, dan Yukiko menganggap Hara seperti kakak yang keibuan.

Pertandingan olah raga musim panas mendekat; intensitas latihan klub-klub olahraga meningkat. Pagi itu, lebih dulu dari mentari, Hara sudah datang di ruang ganti. Menyiapkan handuk bersih, mengepel ruangan dan memastikan semua sepatu sudah bersih di dalam loker. Mengisi sabun cair di kamar mandi, menyediakan air minum kemasan di bangku-bangku, dan memeriksa kotak P3K.

Tapi, saat dia keluar dari ruang ganti itu, ternyata ada yang lebih pagi darinya. Berlari di lingkaran lapangan sekolah yang sepanjang satu kilometer satu putaran, rambut hijaunya tertiup kecepatan, tentu saja, Masayoshi Kimura. Hara tertawa kecil, mengingat waktu SMP, Kimura masih lebih memilih dipanggil 'Masayoshi' daripada 'Justice'.

Mengingat masa SMP, ia jadi teringat betapa ricuhnya tahun terakhir di SMP. Segala hal tentang membunuh seekor gurita kuning yang akan meledakkan bumi, berurusan dengan kementerian Jepang, pembunuh bayaran…Sekarang, saat ia menyapu sisi lapangan, Hara merasa semua itu seperti mimpi.

Tapi, melihat Kimura berlari, ia diingatkan bahwa semua itu, tentang Koro Sensei dan lainnya, adalah kenyataan.

Saat Kimura melambat dan akhirnya merebahkan diri di tengah lapangan, sensasi dingin mengejutkannya. Ia tersentak, dan ternyata Hara sudah menempelkan sebotol air segar di dahinya.

"Oh, halo, makasih," Kimura menerima botol itu dan membukanya, dengan penuh syukur menenggak air yang segera mendinginkan tubuhnya. Udara pagi yang dingin sudah tidak bisa dia rasakan karena larinya barusan. "Kamu selalu sepagi ini, toh, Hara?"

"Iya," Hara mengambil duduk di tanah lapangan itu juga, melipat kakinya. "Bukannya kamu nggak ikut klub olahraga, ya? Sedang apa? Latihan untuk festival olahraga musim panas?"

Kimura menghela napas lega, meletakkan botol air itu di tanah. "Ah, bukan. Aku memang mau masuk tim lari," melihat tatapan bertanya si _chubby_ itu, ia mengangkat bahu. "Tahun lalu kan aku cedera, makanya aku baru bisa ikut tahun ini. Yah, ternyata kecepatanku menurun."

"Masa' sih? Kelihatannya tadi cepet banget,"

"Iya, tapi cuma lima putaran. Sebelumnya, dalam waktu segitu aku bisa sebelas putaran," dia rebah lagi. Langit subuh masih belum menyakiti mata, masih berbintang—bulan sabit abadi masih benderang di atas sana.

"Yaah, itu namanya jadi manusia normal lagi," Hara menghela napas, tersenyum agak sedih. "Mau gimana, guru olahraga kita kan, bukan Karasuma Sensei,"

Mereka terdiam, mengenang guru jabrik mereka yang sekaku kawat itu. Segala latihan fisik gila; memanjat tebing, bertarung, latihan tembak, dan tak lupa, _free running_ , semua itu terasa seperti mimpi. Mereka masih bisa melakukannya, tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang mendesak untuk melakukan itu. Sekolah mereka sudah tidak di gedung reyot di tengah pegunungan lagi. Tidak ada lagi gurita kuning untuk dibunuh.

"Dan ternyata, setelah semua hal gila itu," Kimura menoleh pada Hara. "Kamu nggak kurus-kurus, ya,"

DUAKK

Setelah menyikut wajah Kimura dengan sepenuh hati, Hara memutuskan untuk pulang dan memasak sarapan.

~.X.~

"Hara-chan," Kanzaki memanggil, mendatangi manajer satunya masih dengan mata terfokus pada _noteboard_ di tangannya. "Kemarin aku lihat lawan sekolah kita latihan—ini nggak bagus sama sekali, mereka staminanya jauh di atas. Aku nggak tahu latihan yang bagaimana ya, bagusnya?"

Hara yang tidak terlalu mengerti seluk beluk latihan atlit, mengernyit. "Pelatih bilang, bagaimana?"

"Ini sudah yang terbaik. Masalahnya, sekolah lawan kita itu sekolah dari desa—jadi fisik mereka lebih terasah…Kayak kita dulu waktu di kelas 3-E," gadis cantik itu tertawa, dan Hara tersenyum. Sekarang ini, jika diandaikan, maka posisi mereka adalah kelas dari gedung utama Kunugigaoka, sementara sekolah lawan mereka adalah kelas 3-E.

"Nggak juga," Hara menggeleng. "Mereka kan, nggak punya Koro Sensei atau Kepala Sekolah Asano. Hmm…kalau dengar dari Okano dulu, caranya sih memperpanjang durasi latihan daripada variasi."

"Bisa juga, ya…"

"Oh, kalau nggak salah—iya, aku jadi ingat," Hara tersenyum, mendapat ide. "Coba dulu deh, tanyakan ke pelatih. Nanti aku bawakan sesuatu buat mereka,"

Kanzaki menatap Hara dengan penasaran tapi ide-ide Hara selalu menyenangkan, jadi ia tersenyum. "Baiklah, sekarang aku penasaran…Tapi pasti berhasil kalau Hara-chan yang punya ide,"

"Hehe, kita lihat aja dulu—eh, itu Sugino,"

"Kanzaki, bagaimana latihannya?" Sugino datang, setengah berlari ke arah mereka, lalu tersenyum pada Hara. "Hara, makasih ya, handuknya sekarang kelebihan—tapi bagusan begitu,"

Hara mengiyakan, dan Kanzaki memberitahu rencana latihan mereka mungkin diperpanjang. Si pemain baseball itu tampak agak sedih, tertawa lelah sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Ketika ditanya kenapa, Sugino menjawab dengan agak malu;

"Habisnya, kalau latihannya tambah lama, kita jalannya lebih sebentar, dong…"

"Eeeh, cieee," Hara tertawa, sementara Kanzaki menutupi wajahnya dengan malu, tertawa juga. Sugino nyengir malu-malu, dan mengajak Kanzaki kembali ke lapangan baseball. Hara melambai pada mereka, senang. Akhirnya dua orang itu jadian juga. Rasanya baru kemarin Sugino beraninya main lirik-lirik saja.

~.X.~

Pagi itu Kimura berlari lagi. Dia merasa frustasi dan kecewa. Kenapa dia melambat? Napasnya terengah, dan ia sudah memaksakan putaran ke-empat. Ia ingin mengingat rasanya. Kecepatannya berlari adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa bahwa apa yang ia alami di kelas 3-E bukanlah mimpi. Ia pernah berlari mengecoh penjaga bersenjata, berlarian di hutan dalam sebuah perang sipil, berlari begitu cepat mengejar Koro Sensei…

"Ahhh…" Kimura terengah-engah, kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang sudah tidak bisa melangkah di putaran ke-tujuh. Ia jatuh berlutut di tengah lapangan yang kosong itu, membiarkan sejuknya angin pagi membelai tubuhnya yang berkeringat.

Saat sosok familiar mendekatinya, ia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya memandangi gadis itu. Hara membuka toples yang ia bawa, membungkuk untuk menyamai ketinggian Kimura, dan menyodorkan toples itu.

"Nih, coba dihisap," katanya. Kimura memandangi irisan-irisan lemon yang terbenam dalam cairan keemasan dalam toples bening itu. Dia meraih seiris, cairan pekat itu menetes-netes ketika ia mendudukkan diri di tanah. Hara juga ikut duduk, mengamati wajah Kimura dengan penasaran.

Madu kental yang manis dipadu dengan kesegaran lemon—madu tidak membuatnya mual dan lemon tidak membuatnya sakit kepala karena masam. Rasa yang _mild_ , lembut dan menyegarkan. Rasa manis itu membuat detak jantung Kimura menurun dan lebih teratur. Ia menyesap lemon itu sampai kering, lalu menatap Hara dengan cengiran puas.

"Enak! Mau satu lagi, dong—"

"Ha, enak saja, nanti lagi," Hara tersenyum puas, menjauhkan toplesnya dan menutupnya. Kimura menghela napas kecewa, mengatainya pelit. Dia tertawa. "Nanti kalau latihan aku bagi-bagi ini kok. Sekarang, ayo, lari lagi," dia mengangguk ke putaran lapangan, lalu berjalan pergi.

Kimura tersenyum kecil, bangkit lagi. Tanpa disuruh pun, dia toh, akan lari lagi. Tapi, rasa manis-asam yang tersisa di lidahnya membuatnya berlari dengan perasaan yang lebih damai.

~.X.~

Kadang, cowok punya kebiasaan menggosip juga; menggosipkan cewek. Memang tidak banyak yang berbeda antara dua jenis manusia ini. Kadang, saat sedang istirahat lima menit, mereka mengomentari kedua manajer klub yang harus pusing ke sana kemari (lantaran dua manajer untuk empat klub memang agak memusingkan). Sebulan kemudian, siang itu, anggota tim baseball dan tim estafet duduk bersama di kerindangan pohon.

"Sayangnya Kanzaki sudah diembat sama kapten kita yang baper ini," semua tertawa, ada yang menepuk-nepuk punggung Sugino yang dengan bercanda menggetok temannya.

"Biasanya Kanzaki yang mengurusin regimen latihan atau strategi klub basket sama sepak bola ya. Cantik-cantik begitu, dia tomboy juga."

"Kalau Hara gimana? Dia sudah punya pacar belum?"

"Aduh, kalau dia yang badannya seperti itu sudah ada yang punya, terus aku gimana?"

Mereka tertawa, tapi Sugino memperhatikan bagaimana Kimura tampak mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Tapi dia baik banget orangnya," salah satu temannya berkata, "Rajin, rapi, sederhana juga."

"Aku suka'nya itu kadang-kadang Hara bawain kita makan siang buatannya sendiri. Waah, luar biasa memang," mereka tertawa lagi. "Kalau tipe-tipenya Hara itu pasti jadi istri Jepang jaman dulu, ya?"

"Kanzaki juga, tapi yang ningrat, setara permaisuri Kaisar gitu,"

"Tapi Hara sama Kanzaki sinkron banget ya, kerjanya. Satunya mengurusi rumah tangga klub, satunya mengurusi latihan. Oh, iya, aku baru dikasih tahu tadi, ternyata madu sama lemon itu bagus buat meningkatkan stamina,"

"Oh, pantas saja Hara akhir-akhir ini selalu bawain kita itu," satu anggota tim lari menyikut Kimura. "Kamu yang sudah bisa lari lima putaran dalam dua puluh menit saja sudah luar biasa, sekarang mau diikutkan kejuaraan gara-gara rekor terakhir. Ternyata staminamu bertambah toh?"

Kimura tertawa. "Haha, mungkin ya? Kejuaraan _five-K-_ nya masih lama sih, jadi masih banyak waktu latihan."

"Memangnya rekor terakhirnya berapa?"

"Lima kilometer sepuluh menit limapuluh sembilan detik."

"Kamu pesawat jet atau apa, Kimura?"

Sugino dan Kimura bersitatap, lalu terbahak.

 _Itu sih bukan apa-apa kalau dibandingkan gurita mach 20!_

Kimura masih mendapat latihan tambahan dari pelatih. Ia juga diwajibkan _jogging_ rutin dengan jeda istirahat tiap tiga hari. Dia sendiri menikmati melakukan itu. Matahari merendah, dan langit terbelah dua—biru dan keemasan; matahari di bawah, bulan di atas. Langit begitu lihai membuat ilusi.

Ia melambatkan kecepatan dan berlari pelan satu putaran sebagai pendinginan hingga akhirnya berjalan. Di sisi lapangan, terlihat Hara duduk, menunggu. Kimura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengepalkan tangan. Ia sudah memutuskan. Sambil melambai didekatinya gadis itu.

"Belum pulang?" Tanya Kimura.

"Besok Sabtu," Hara mengangguk kepada sepatu yang dipakai Kimura. "Laundry-nya harus terkumpul semua. Apalagi kamu, yang punya _kaki atlit_."

"Nggak ah!" si rambut kehijauan itu kaget, lalu mengangkat salah satu kakinya. "Masa' sih?"

"Uuh, aku hampir pingsan tiap membuka lokermu, tahu," Hara berkata dengan nada kesal tapi bercanda. Kimura menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, merasa agak malu. "Sudah sana, cepat dicopot, lalu masukkan ke plastik—jangan lupa kasih nama. Kertasnya di atas lemari,"

"Iya, iya, ibuu," Kimura tertawa dan mengerjakan yang diperintah Hara. Dia terbatuk sendiri saat mencopot sepatunya, ternyata benar kata Hara, mungkin dia kena _kaki atlit_. Saat dia keluar, Hara sedang memain-mainkan kunci ruang ganti.

"Sudah?" Tanya dia sambil mengunci pintu. Kimura mengantongi kedua tangannya, memandangi gadis montok itu.

"Lusa libur, nggak ke mana-mana?"

"Hmm…mungkin kalau nggak ke mana-mana aku main ke tempatnya Yoshida," Hara tersenyum sendiri memikirkan temannya sejak kecil itu. "Kadang-kadang ketemu Muramatsu, Itona, Terasaka, atau Hazama juga,"

Kimura bergumam, mengangguk. "Kamu masih sering ketemu mereka, ya? Masih sama?"

"Nggak ada bedanya," Hara mengantongi kuncinya. "Bareng?"

"Oke. Hmm…Kalau yang lainnya?"

"Agak jarang sih," mereka agak lama baru bisa keluar dari kawasan sekolah yang sangat luas. "Kemarin aku ketemu Nagisa sama Karma. Nagisa tambah tinggi, tapi Karma juga lebih tinggi lagi,"

"Iya?" Kimura tertawa, membayangkan Nagisa yang meminta Karma agar berhenti tambah tinggi. "Kayano nggak kelihatan? Dia sibuk sama agensinya, ya…Apalagi film barunya sudah mau tayang."

"Iya, Kayano cantik—harusnya kita manggil dia Akari, tapi…yah,"

Mereka terdiam lagi, menikmati kenangan dan angin sore. Stasiun mulai tampak. Tidak terlalu ramai, karena sudah dua jam sejak jam sekolah usai. Sebelum mendaki tangga stasiun, akhirnya Kimura bertanya;

"Hara?"

"Iya?"

"Kamu sudah punya pacar?"

Hara yang baru saja menjejakkan satu kaki ke anak tangga, terpaku dan menoleh pada Kimura, wajahnya kaget. Matanya kecil dan semakin mengecil karena terkejut, tapi bulu matanya yang panjang menyapu wajahnya saat ia mengerjap sekali. Pipinya yang bulat tapi halus dan cerah bersemu malu.

"Aku?" dia mulai tertawa. "Aduh, kamu in nanya'nya serius atau bercanda? Kalau aku sudah punya pacar, pasti satu sekolah gempar atau apa…' _Ya ampun, si gembrot udah nggak jomblo! Terus aku gimana ini!?_ ' pasti gitu…hahaha!" dia memaksakan tawa.

Hening lagi, Hara berpaling pelan, wajahnya merah karena malu. Memang menyakitkan, sedikit. Sebaik apapun dan sekeras apapun ia bekerja, penampilan selalu yang paling utama. Tapi Hara tidak keberatan; dia senang mengurus orang lain, dan dia bangga dengan kemampuannya. Hanya, kadang, di suatu ruang sempit dalam hatinya, tiap ia melihat Kanzaki dan Sugino, ia tidak bisa tidak berandai untuk mengalami hal yang sama.

Tapi itu manusiawi, Hara mengerti itu. Dia tidak membenci dirinya sendiri, dan dia tidak berusaha menyenangkan semua orang dengan menjadi orang lain, atau memaksakan diri mengerjakan apa yang ia tidak suka. Ia makan banyak, dan baginya memaksakan diri mengurangi makan di depan laki-laki adalah omong kosong. Dia tidak tahan olahraga, karena dia lebih suka mengerjakan hal-hal yang berbeda dalam durasi panjang.

Dan bagi Kimura, Hara yang tidak berubah itu mengingatkannya pada masa-masa menyenangkan saat mereka SMP. Mengingatkannya bahwa ia pernah menjadi bagian dari suatu kisah yang luar biasa. Keberadaan yang membuatnya tenang, yang seakan-akan menyuruhnya _tidak perlu takut, jadilah dirimu sendiri dan lakukan yang terbaik, tidak ada yang meninggalkanmu_.

Lagipula…

"Menurutku…cewek yang percaya diri dan bisa menyayangi dirinya sendiri itu cantik," dengan nada santai, Kimura berkata, lalu berjalan melewati Hara, berharap agar gadis itu tidak melihat siapa tahu wajahnya memerah. "Daripada cewek yang suka merendah biar dipuji, mending cewek tembam yang langsung tonjok,"

"Haah?" Hara tertawa, dan mengikuti langkah Kimura. Dia merasa geli, malu, dan senang. Belum pernah ada orang…yah, _cowok_ yang berkata seperti itu kepadanya. "Kamu maso, ya, Kimura, lebih milih ditonjok?"

Kimura tertawa, tapi Hara hanya bisa melihat punggungnya.

~.X.~

Bandara Narita tidak terlalu ramai—musim semi sudah berjalan setengah, jadi liburan sudah berakhir. Gadis montok berambut cokelat marun menunggu setelah selesai pemeriksaan bandara. Ia tidak menunggu lama. Remaja yang memakai _jersey_ sekolah menghampirinya, menyodorkan _boarding pass_. Hara berdiri dan menarik kopernya.

"Ini London, kan? Nggak salah, kan?" Tanya dia memelototi _boarding pass_.

"Ya iyalah, aku bukannya idiot yang nggak pernah naik pesawat," Kimura menghela napas jengkel. "Mau tunggu di _gate_ atau di sini saja dulu?"

Hara mendecakkan lidah. "Ya harusnya kita ke _gate,_ kan sepuluh menit lagi _boarding_ ," satu tangannya mengantongi _boarding pass_ ke dalam jaket, lalu menjinjing tas lain. Kimura menyambar tarikan koper, dan Hara melepasnya.

" _Five-K_ di London…pasti dingin ya," Hara bergumam cemas saat mereka berjalan untuk menuju _gate 5_. "Kamu sudah sarapan, kan? Aduh, aku sudah bawa obat-obatan belum ya? Sepatu cadangannya sudah masuk belum ya?"

" _Sumire_ ," Kimura menghela napas, dan mereka berhenti di depan _gate 5_. Pemuda berambut hijau gelap itu menghadapi manajernya yang super cemas. "Kalau yang seperti itu kelupaan, nggak mungkin pelatih menyuruhmu jadi manajerku untuk mengurusiku di London."

Kerutan di dahi Hara masih belum memudar. "Iya, tapi justru itu makanya aku cemas…Kalau misalnya kenapa-napa kan kamu yang kena masalah…Kalau tiba-tiba masuk angin lah, ternyata bajunya kurang—oh, apalagi Inggris kan negeri hujan…astaga, apa aku sudah bawa payung ya?"

"Asal tahu saja, kalau ada perlombaan seperti ini, mereka pasti sudah memastikan perkiraan cuacanya. Lagipula, lari sepuluh menit kena hujan toh bukannya bikin mati."

"Iiih, _kan_ dingin!"

"Aku yakin kamu nggak kelupaan apapun," Kimura berkata dengan tegas, lalu menggandeng tangan Hara. "Asal kamu yakin aku pasti menang."

Hara terdiam sejenak, lalu tertawa bersamaan dengan Kimura yang menarik tangannya melewati _gate 5_.

Apalah arti 5000 kilometer bagi seorang pelari tercepat yang pernah dilatih makhluk mach 20. Tapi bukan kebanggaan sumbar seperti itu yang membuat Kimura melangkah dengan percaya diri.

Melainkan gadis yang tangannya ia genggam itu. Gadis tembam yang berhati semanis lemon dan madu.

* * *

 **AAAAA  
SEPERTINYA SAYA OVERDOSE FLUFF  
OTP SAYAAA  
AAA SAYA PENGGOMBES  
DASAR NAJONG SAYA**

 **Thank you for reading, kindly review if you have the time :)**


End file.
